Ginny and Luna's Love Potion
by Chicken Sandwhich
Summary: Ginny is so in love with Harry, that her and Luna decide to make a potion so he'll fall in love with her. But then, it goes wrong and he falls in love with Hermione!
1. I Just Remembered, Im A Witch!

Ginny and Luna's Love Potion  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
Ginny Weasley really loved Harry Potter. She knew that he had a thing for Cho, and she could never be as pretty or popular as her, but she could still dream, couldn't she? And that's what she did. Untill her friend Luna Lovegood came up to her one day after Potions.  
  
"Ginny! Harry's tottally obsessed with Cho now, I mean, before, he just had a thing for her, but now, he's forgetting everything and only talking to her! I even saw him practicing how to ask her out! It's pathetic," Luna said. She was talking so loudly everyone heard and was listening to what Ginny was going to say.  
  
Ginny's heart started to beat slower, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. Lucky though, she had lunch next, and wouldn't have to go to any classes. "Oh, yea, I forgot you love him, sorry," Luna said. Ginny took a breath and started walking to the Great Hall. "Are you okay?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
She sat far from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She watched Ron and Hermione trying to talk to Harry, but he didn't even hear them because he had turned around, looking at the Ravenclaw table, searching for Cho. When he saw her, he smiled so big and waved, and she waved back and then looked to her lunch, but Harry still stared at her.  
  
"Harry! You've been acting so strange latley," Hermione said. "You know why, he's always after Cho," Ron sighed. Harry's ears perked up at the sound of her name. He turned to face them. "What about Cho?" he asked. "Nothing," they both said. He gave them another look and then turned back around to see Cho.  
  
Luna was waving at Ginny, and then she moved near the Gryffindor table, and Ginny moved near the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what Harry sees in that snob anyway," Luna snapped. "She's not a snob," Ginny said quietly, remembering what happened to Cedric. "Well, she sure acts like it," Luna said. She had no idea about Cedric.  
  
The day went slowly on, and Ginny could barley stay awake. She wanted to go to sleep so she could dream about Harry. Her and him together, that's the only way she would be with him. In her dreams.  
  
Professor McGonnagal was talking about some kind of rare creature and then about some kind of spell and then, Ginny remembered. She was a witch! She could make any kind of potion, Harry could drink it, and fall in love with her!  
  
"Yes!" she cried, and then put her hand over her mouth. "Something you wanted to say Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonnagal asked. Ginny turned red and shook her head. Her heart was leaping, and after class, she ran to find Luna and told her her idea.  
  
-:-:-:-:- 


	2. The Potion Is Done

Ginny and Luna's Love Potion  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
"Luna!" Ginny ran down the hallway after her, and almost knocked her down. Luna dropped all of her books, including an issue of 'The Quibbler'. "Oh, hiya Ginny," she said. "Im sorry," Ginny said, and picked some of her books up and handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks, so, why are you running down the hallway just to talk to me?" Luna asked. Clearly no one had ever liked Luna that much. "I just remembered, im a witch!" Ginny cried. Luna tried not to laugh. "Well, that's good for you!" she said. "And, I can make a love potion!! Harry can fall in love with me!" Ginny was bouncing up and down, her red hair doing the same.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....sounds....practical," Luna said mysteriously. "Come on, we've got to go to the library, and find some books about the potion," Ginny started pulling Luna towards the library. "Wait, I can't, I have potions," Luna said. "Oh yea, I have History of Magic," all of the happiness in Ginny faded away.  
  
"Meet me in the library right after class is over," Ginny said. "Ok, see you then," Luna said. "Bye," Ginny called over her shoulder. "Ta-ta!" Luna waved her hand around in the air. She couldn't wait to start making a potion, but not the one in Snape's class, the one her and Ginny were going to make.  
  
Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he didn't even know it. They had a substitute, she had told the class her name, but Harry couldn't remember it. All he could remember was the way Cho waved at him during lunch. Did it mean that she liked him? Oh please say it did, Harry thought. He didn't even realize that the substitute had been calling on him for three minutes.  
  
Finally, when the last class was over, Luna and Ginny were running to the library, anxious to see if there was a potion they could make that would work. They slammed their bags down on the nearest table and set off to find some books.  
  
They had about ten of them stacked up while they each took one at a time and flipped through it. While Luna was flipping through her fifth book, she found it.  
  
"Oh! I have found it!" she cried to everyone around. They all gave her looks and went back to their reading.  
  
"Let me see, let me see," Ginny sat down next to Luna and she shifted the book so they both could see it.  
  
"Hmmm, the Goddess Love Potion?" she asked. "Sounds so romantic," Luna sighed. "They have to drink it before they go to sleep, and then they will dream about that person, and when they wake up..." Ginny said, but Luna cut her off. "Ka-ching!" she laughed.  
  
So, the girls set off to find all the ingridients. They found the weird things in Snape's room while he was at dinner, and then came the silly things, like the hair of the person who needed to drink the potion, a rose petal, and a picture of a heart.  
  
It was hard getting Harry's hair. Luna had that job. "Hey there Harry!" she sat down beside him while he was clearly writing down topics for conversations with Cho between classes. He didn't even notice her. She laughed and plucked a hair out of his head, and he didn't even notice that either. "What an idiot," she said, then giggled, and ran back to the haunted girl's bathroom, where Ginny had opened the Chamber Of Secrets.  
  
"You really opened that?" Luna said, pointing to the sinks. "Yes, but I was being possessed by You-Know-Who," Ginny said in a soft voice, and Luna got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The potion was really quick to make, but the girls didn't read the last part of the directions. You had to say the name of the person Harry was suppossed to fall in love with three times, and they started talking while it was cooking.  
  
"You know who I thought Harry always liked?" Luna asked. "Who?" Ginny asked. "Hermione Granger," Luna smiled. "Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked. "The one in Gryffindor?" she added. "How many people named Hermione Granger do you know?" Luna asked. And with the third saying of Hermione's name, the potion was finished.  
  
-:-:-:-:- 


	3. Hermione In Harry's Dreams

Ginny and Luna's Love Potion  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
That night in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny squeezed the bottle of potion in her hand. She looked around and saw Harry sitting by the fire, writing in his journal. She took a huge breath and walked over to him, and he didn't even notice her sitting on the couch beside him.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked. He didn't look up, just kept scribbling, his quill tickling his nose and he didn't even feel that either.  
  
"Harry? Cho asked me to give this to you," she lied, and at the sound of 'Cho' Harry almost fell off the couch. He slammed his journal shut. "Cho? What is this? Did she make it?" he asked quickly. Ginny almost laughed at how stupid he looked.  
  
"Yes, she made this for you, and she wants you to try it," Ginny said. She held it out to him. Harry reached for it, and his hand brushed against hers. She felt so alive and amazing at that moment, but of course Harry didn't even notice.  
  
He starred in disgust at the potion. "What is it?" he asked. Ginny froze. What could she tell him? "Ummm, she didn't say, she just wanted you to drink it," she said, praying that he would. He set it down on the table. "Yea right," he said. "No! Harry!! She said it's something you will like, honest," Ginny was practically on her knees begging for him to drink it.  
  
Once again, he rolled his eyes and picked up the potion. He unscrewed the cap and smelt it. He had expected it to smell nasty, but it smelt like melted chocolate!! "It's chocolate?" he asked. Ginny had no idea that the potion would smell like chocolate. "Yes, it is!" she said, feeling like a miracle had just happened.  
  
Harry smiled and drank it, and it felt like silky chocolate running down his throat. "Mmmmm, that's good," he smiled. Ginny felt like dancing. She ran up to the girl's common room, and there, she jumped on her bed, singing and laughing and everyone starring at her, but she didn't care.  
  
That night when Harry went to sleep, he felt so...warm. His heart felt safe, he felt like he could fly. He'd never felt this way before. And, instead of dreaming his usual dreams about Cho, Hermione filled his head. She was beautiful, singing to him.  
  
You would think Harry would feel weird, but instead, he felt amazing. It was cool and so comfortable. He watched Hermione singing and singing, her voice floating into his soul, touching his heart. He could almost sing too.  
  
That's when Harry knew, before he even woke up, that he loved Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. He forgot all about Cho Chang.  
  
-:-:-:-:- 


End file.
